Generation Vampire
by Babydracky
Summary: One evening Casey is once again bullied by students from his school, once again he knows that he'll stand alone and take the beaten. But then, he is saved by a mysterious stranger, a young and endearing vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Generation Vampire  
**Pairing:** Casey/Vampire!Zeke  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** One evening Casey is once again bullied by students from his school, once again he knows that he'll stand alone and take the beaten. But then, he is saved by a mysterious stranger, a young and endearing vampire.  
**Notes:** Alternate Universe.

* * *

Casey is running late home but he had to walk his childhood friend, Delilah, home after the movie. She always says that she can go back home alone regarding the fact that she is taller and probably stronger than Casey but she is too dear to him for him to agree.

Perhaps tonight should have he agree for her parents to drive him back home. It is raining now and the streets are deserted.

« So, Connor, walking all on your own by night? » drawls a voice Casey knows too well from school, a voice he hates and that can make him sick in seconds.

Gabe, the guy whom owns the voice, the guy who was beating Casey anytime he felt like to at school, is coming closer. He is with some buddies from the football team.

"Your parents never told a little girl like you not to walk alone by night? You never know who you can meet. Don't afraid about the big bad wolf?" mocks Usher.

"I'm not a girl!" spats Casey, throwing away the heavy hand Usher had put on his shoulder.

"As pretty and as fragile as one though" answers Gabe clearly pleased with the whole situation. He just enjoys torturing Casey.

"He does have the prettiest mouth at school, the little fag" adds Usher once again "I'm pretty sure we could make him use it wittingly."

"Leave me alone!" cries Casey trying to push those bullies away.

They couldn't be serious! Casey couldn't believe his ears. He has to run away, he just doesn't want to find out about their sick plan. They sound drunk, drunken people are dangerous.

Though, before he knew it, a fist hits him hard on the face.

"Don't ruin his mouth, you idiot!" complains Usher kicking him in the stomach and Casey is falling on the hard asphalt. He just can't catch his breath and unwelcomed hands are everywhere on him. He doesn't have the force to fight back. He is crying not believing what is happening to him. Are those guys so truly totally drunk that they really intended to molest him, to rape him?

He closes his eyes, hurting.

"Don't touch him" says a calm but nonetheless dangerous voice from behind Casey.

"Or what?" answered Gabe clearly wanting to fight now.

He isn't used to people actually fighting him back or more precisely fighting back his team buddies.

"Or…you're dead" answers the same voice clearly not joking.

"What? Are you fucking insane?" spats Usher not liking for a second being the one threatened.

The man comes closer. Casey can barely hear his footsteps but somehow he just knows that he is now standing closer.

"Oh, my God" comes Gabe's cry when the man throw violently Usher against a wall "He is one of them! Run, guys! Run!"

They all run away leaving Usher unconscious on the floor and Casey kneeling next to him. Slowly Casey gets up looking at the man who saved him. So beautiful, is Casey's first though. The man's skin is so white, his eyes so dark and luminous at the same time as if he was feverish. He looks regal with that endearing beauty spot on his long flawless neck.

"I…" tries Casey not able to talk.

"Whatever" whispers the man barely opening his mouth.

But Casey couldn't miss them, those things that had made the other run away; the fangs.

His savior is indeed one of them, a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey's parents weren't happy at all. They were already talking about register Casey in a private school as soon as possible. Casey couldn't remember how many times he asked them to change school because he was being bullied but they never agreed, private schools being too expensive. Now, they said they have no other choice anymore.

Like a lot of other students' parents, they had voted against the integration of vampire students at Herrington High. But the law was pretty clear in the state. Now that the ersatz blood had proved to be effective some vampires had decided to join the humans to live in peace with them. They would be listed, regularly controlled and promised not to drink human blood to feed. As well, young vampires will be able to study in order to have some diplomas and discrimination against them won't be tolerated.

Now, it means, vampire students will be present in the campus. For the beginning, the professors had decided for them not to share classrooms with the other students fearing some incidents, any incidents. By the way, they would study by night because vampires just couldn't walk around by day, they couldn't survive it.

When Casey finished his last class of the day, it was already nightfall. In winter, days were really shorter. He still has to work about his article with Delilah for the school's journal, next week issue has to be done. His parents weren't that glad about him going on with the journal but Casey really wouldn't give up on it when it was actually the only think he really liked.

Going to the darkroom, cheerful to meet his friend, he spotted them. They couldn't have been mistaken; white alabaster skin and some eerie grace. Those are the vampire students.

Casey tried his best for his breath to calm down. He didn't have to be afraid. If those were students then certainly they weren't dangerous. However he had to take the first corridor on their right and they would certainly saw him. Who was he joking? They already knew he was here, they could smell him, his blood.

He decided to quicken his steps and passed them trying not to actually gaze at them when he saw him. He couldn't have been mistaken. If all the vampires were impressive, he was just unique.

"You…" Casey whispered before realizing what he was doing.

A whisper was enough for all the vampire students to look directly at him. That was frightening. Now that he was closer he just could see and feel how much they weren't human anymore.

He was looking at him too, impassive.

Casey came closer. He certainly has lost his mind already.

"I…" Casey was stuttering he had never been good with talking to people "I wanted to…"

"To be Tyler's snack" joked one of the vampire and they laughed.

Casey, instead of blemishing of fear, felt his checks reddening. Sure he thought that guy, Tyler, was fascinating and unbelievably handsome but they couldn't know that, could they? Vampires can't read in humans mind, can't they? Casey definitely should have read more about them.

"No" he whispered still blushing "I wanted to thank you for the other night"

"Tyler! Man! I can't believe that! You already found your little human slut!"

"What? No!" Casey was now as red as a tomato.

Casey had heard about human having sex with vampires on TV. A lot are saying that vampires were the best lovers but Casey couldn't quite believe it. How could cold dead bodies be enjoyable? Even if looking at this Tyler right now he doesn't look like anything else than burning hot.

"Students, the class will begin, come in!" called the Professor Drake clearly not pleased about Casey being here getting thick with those new students.

They all moved as one man, entering the classroom.

"Tyler!" Casey called "Thank you!"

Tyler turned to look at him once again and came near him, his face next to his, his nose coming close to his neck.

"You smell really fucking good, pretty eyes, do you know that?" he growled "Couldn't let them have their way with you, could I?"

Instead of being scared for his life, Casey felt his skin burn when it was all covered in goosebumps and his mind scream "please, bite me!"

"MrTyler!" screamed the professor "This won't be allowed in this school!"

"What? Saying hello to a friend?" Tyler purred.

"I'm fine, professor" answered feebly Casey.

"See you" cheered the Tyler guy, grinning at him showing his two fangs at him.

Casey barely found the courage to breathe again when the classroom door was closed. He had just wanted to thank his savior and now he couldn't think about anything else than those thin lips against his and those fangs deepening into his neck.

He was so doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey didn't see Tyler every day after their first encounter but when he did he just couldn't come near him. He was afraid. Not of Tyler being a vampire but about how he made him feel. Casey could think about one only thing, reach the vampire and feel him, taste him.

Every night he was dreaming about his dark eyes, about his white creamy skin and his sulky voice. Nobody has ever made him feel like that, cold and warm at the same time.

One afternoon he was going to the toilets before his meeting with Delilah, still running late in order to not fall on Tyler. Delilah was pissed at him but, even if he did trust her, he just couldn't tell her that he completely fell for a vampire. He can't. The guy could make his heart stop beating with only a look no need for fangs here.

He nearly screamed when he saw Tyler in the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom.

"Didn't mean to afraid, you, pretty eyes" smirked the vampire, his long and elegant body leaning against the wall.

"I can see you in the mirror!" told Casey, feeling at once completely stupid.

Tyler arched an eyebrow. Casey definitely shouldn't believe everything he read about vampires.

"I didn't know vam… you needed to go to the toilets" Casey was blushing once again.

He just couldn't use the word vampire in front of Tyler. He didn't know how Tyler felt about it; he didn't want him to think that he actually minded about Tyler's condition or worst that he was judging him.

"We don't" answered Tyler calmly.

"Oh" whispered Casey.

Silence. They were looking at each other, Casey not daring to look away when at the same he wished he could be anywhere but here. His heart is beating too quickly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Casey asked gently.

"Looking for you" answered Tyler honestly.

"For me? Why?" Casey was now beginning to panic because a vampire looking for you wouldn't be a good thing, right, especially when he definitely found you alone.

Casey sorely swallowed his saliva. It was written into the Milky Way that he would die a painful die.

"You're avoiding me" reproached Tyler.

"What? No!" answered Casey now slowly moving back towards the door.

"You do" whispered Tyler once again, in front of Casey in barely a second.

The vampire was once again sniffing his neck whispering against his sensitive skin.

"I may be a vampire but I'm not a wild animal. If I've wanted to hurt you, I'd have done it in this dark alley the other night not in a school full of people" he growled clearly angry.

An angry vampire didn't sound good to deal with.

"Don't" Casey barely whispered "I'm sorry"

He wetted his lips, turning his head to try to look Tyler in the eyes. They were so close now that he could feel the coldness from the vampire body. Tentatively he put his trembling hand on the arm that was preventing him to reach the door; gently he squeezed it feeling the hard member under his fingers.

"I didn't mean to be rude or…mean" he swallowed again "It's just that… it is difficult for me to be around you"

Tyler growled again, deeper, sounding far more dangerous.

"I'd have never hurt you" he said between gritted teeth, fangs clearly visible.

"No!" Casey's hand kept the vampire near him even if Tyler would certainly be able to go away anytime he felt like.

"Tyler, I didn't mean…" Casey really didn't know anymore what to say "It's just that…"

"Yes?" asked patiently the vampire.

"Just… that" Casey was now stuttering.

Better say the truth, he told to himself, better being ridiculous and mocked than seeing that pain in Tyler's eyes once again. Casey knows that a lot of people certainly look at him with disgust or fear.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked not knowing where that one came from.

Tyler looked at him clearly surprised.

"Lunch?" he said.

And Casey definitely didn't want to think about the hunger flashing in the vampire eyes when he nodded.

"Deal" answered Tyler smirking like the cat that caught the mouse.

"By the way, pretty eyes…" he whispered between his teeth, no fangs, just pretty white teeth "The name is actually Zeke, Zeke Tyler."


	4. Chapter 4

Casey was used by now to eat alone at lunch. He preferred to hide than being bullied every lunch by those stupid football players or whoever felt like to molest him. Delilah always insisted for him to eat with her and her friends but, really, how many talks about skirts, make up, hair and boyfriends could a guy bear before going mad?

So, it was easy for him to avoid everyone to meet Zeke for lunch. Zeke said that he would wait for him at the car park and that Casey would have no problem to recognize his car.

Indeed, Casey couldn't miss it, a yellow sport car with dark windows. Casey really felt foolish. How could he have asked Zeke out for a lunch, at noon! The guy is a vampire and shouldn't be out by day.

_Really, Connor, you definitely suck at first dates!_

He run to Zeke's car barely opening the passenger door afraid to see the vampire turn to ash because of the sunlight.

"Come in, pretty eyes" drawled Zeke "I won't burst in flame because of a ray of light"

Casey sat next to Zeke feeling so stupid.

"I'm really sorry" he babbled "I didn't think about that when I asked you for a date"

Zeke certainly hated him by now, he is just so stupid.

"A date?" smirked Zeke.

Casey blushed to the root of his hair. Did he actually say that aloud? God! He had thought about Zeke, about his smell, about his seductive voice all night long and now he was telling to the vampire he barely knew that this was actually a date. Sometimes, he really wished that a big deep whole would open beneath his legs.

"Don't worry about that" added Zeke clearly enjoying his discomfort "that's why we actually have those cars, to be able to go out by day"

"I thought dark windows were illegal" whispered Casey glad for the change of subject.

"Not for declared vampires" answers Zeke lowering the sound of the music, smiling at him.

Zeke had the most beautiful smile Casey ever saw; thin lips smirking and barely showing his white teeth, no fangs, just a normal teenager.

"So… Don't you sleep by day?" asked Casey opening his lunch bag and biting into his sandwich.

He isn't that curious to learn more about vampire than he is to know more about Zeke. Even if they had barely talked to each other, Casey knew that he already liked the guy and not only because he felt so enthralled and attracted by him.

"We don't really need to sleep" answered Zeke "Sometimes we do need to rest, it depends how weak we are"

"Weak? What do you mean?" asked Casey finishing his second sandwich, clearly starving.

He should have eaten last night and this morning but just couldn't taste anything, his thoughts full of Zeke, of their date.

"It depends if we are hurt, if we don't feed properly…" answered Zeke patiently, gazing at him.

"Feed properly…" repeated Casey before dropping his lunch bag "Oh, my God!"

He looked at Zeke his mouth opening like a dying fish.

"You don't eat… food..., do you?" whispered Casey.

How stupid could he be? He actually asked the sexiest guy he ever saw for a date, for lunch when the said guy is actually a vampire who can't go out by day and who definitely don't eat food! He is just the stupidest guy ever!

"I don't" answered Zeke as calm as ever but Casey could see a frown appearing on his beautiful face "I already _ate_ if it is what is worrying you"

_What_, thought Casey. God! He never even thought that inviting a vampire for lunch could have meant that he actually could become the lunch. God! Why was he so stupid?

"You should finish your lunch" said Zeke, his voice neutral, holding Casey's orange out to him.

Casey took the orange, shaking when his fingers brushed against Zeke's colder ones.

The silence between them was a killer.

"I liked them when I was a human" Zeke whispered looking in front of him now.

"What?" whispered back Casey.

"Oranges" smiled Zeke as if he was thinking about something that was dear to him.

Casey thought that perhaps Zeke missed being human. He actually didn't know what happened to Zeke, what made him a vampire. But he knew that now wasn't the moment to ask.

"Here" he said holding out his orange out to Zeke "you can have it"

Zeke smiled a sad smile at him.

"It wouldn't taste the same and would certainly make me ill but, thanks, pretty eyes"

Casey felt like he would cry. His first date with Zeke shouldn't be like that. He really wished Zeke wasn't a vampire in the first place. Everything would be so easier, so…wrong. He fell for Zeke, vampire or not.

He hastily peeled in orange and bite in the juicy flesh. He never knew what possessed him in that moment when he grabbed Zeke's long and smooth neck and brought their mouths together.

Zeke deeply growled under his lips before pushing a hungry tongue into his welcoming mouth. They kissed fiercely, their tongue battling for dominance, wriggling to welcome each other.

"Careful" Zeke growled gently but firmly pushing Casey away from his cold but succulent and talented lips.

Casey had a hard time to catch his breath. He was now sitting on Zeke's lap, cold but nonetheless strong hands on his hips. He wasn't intending to move in a near future and certainly not because of those fangs. They are a part of Zeke so Casey would learn to like them too.

"I don't mind" he whispered against Zeke's mouth, kissing him softly.

Zeke laughed under his mouth, an endearing sound.

"It's just…" Zeke was now looking at him while slowly moving his thumps under Casey's sweat "No one kissed me since I became…what I am… well no one with a pulse. I just don't want to hurt you"

"You won't" answered Casey in a brilliant smile "I trust you"

Casey bit in another quarter of his orange, the juice dripping on his chin. Zeke's cold tongue was on his burning skin in a second.

"So sweet" he whispered between his fangs, clearly enjoying the attention.

They kissed in Zeke's car for a long while, learning about each other, slowly, carefully. The fangs were definitely in the way but so sensitive, Casey discovered and he was more than ready to treat them nicely.

His vampire boyfriend deserved Casey to try and learn everything about him and Casey is more than ready to bring oranges everyday at school.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a chapter you can read as a following of the previous chapters or a stand alone for Christmas! ;)**

* * *

Casey still could hear his parents and family celebrating Christmas on the ground floor, laughing and cheering. He pretended to be exhausted to be able to leave the table and he was now lying on his bed gazing at the ceiling.

His parents let him go back to his chamber without reprimand, bringing excuses to the family for him "You know it is hard for him since the massacre at his school!"

The massacre was more like an aborted stoning. A guy from Casey's school fell hard for a vampire girl, that was until he really saw the vampire and not only the pretty girl and then he decided she was a monster to be liquidated. Unfortunately for him, it seems not everybody can claim to have Buffy's agility, and he ended with a big gaping hole in the throat. Vampires had been forbidden at school since then. It had happened a full week before Christmas. A full week since Casey has seen Zeke for the last time. He did miss the guy.

Tonight the feeling of emptiness is even stronger because it is Christmas Eve and at Christmas Eve you should be with the ones you love, with the ones you cherish and Zeke isn't here anymore to hold his hand. Do vampires still celebrate Christmas? Is Zeke all alone? Is he alright?

Casey just couldn't stand to think about Zeke being alone tonight, Zeke his vampire boyfriend who craved for his lost humanity. Casey felt tears rolling on his cheeks. He wanted Zeke here, next to him, and now.

That's when he heard something tapping on his window. He jumped from his bed and came over. There he was; Zeke was standing in his garden.

"Zeke?" asked Casey surprised, opening the window.

Can it be possible that Santa really existed and had fulfilled his biggest wish ever?

"Step back" said Zeke before jumping on the tree and through the window.

"I nearly froze to death waiting for you to open that window" complained Zeke.

"You can't freeze to death" answered Casey truly smiling for the first time today.  
Zeke answered him with his typical smirk.

"Come here" said Casey taking Zeke to his bed "I'll warm you up"

Zeke didn't complain and lay next to him. Casey gently moved his hands over Zeke's arms, over his athletic chest before holding him in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much" whispered Casey against Zeke's ear "What took you so long?"

Zeke stayed silent for a while.

"I was afraid you'd be scared of me now, that you'd see how much disgusting things we truly are"

"Don't!" interrupted Casey "I would never have Zeke! I promise!"

Zeke gently shushed Casey with a kiss.

"Do not promise anything, pretty eyes, vows are spoken to be broken"

Casey very blue eyes drowned into Zeke's frightening deep pools.

"Let me show you then" he whispered.

Gently, carefully, Casey's shy and trembling hands undressed the vampire. He would do anything to make Zeke feel safe, he would try again and again to warm up that cold body, to warm up that stoned soul, to bring Zeke up to life.

They kissed, silent, words unnecessary, their bodies talking by themselves, entwined in a circle of pain and pleasure, resurrection and agony, life and death. Casey, oh so gentle Casey, all warmth, softness and full lovingly mouth and Zeke, oh so damned soul, all coldness, hardness and harsh tearing fangs.

They stayed a long time in Casey's bed, Casey trying to catch his breath, Zeke lying on the boy's torso listening to the enthralling beating of his heart.

"Zeke" whispered Casey "You'll never hurt me"

Zeke sighed. Some words shouldn't be spoken.

"All I wanted, all I needed is here in my arms, pretty eyes" he answered in a barely audible whisper "Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm. You understand?"

Casey smiled at him, a so gentle smile on an angel's face.

"I love you, Zeke" he whispered kissing his forehead.

Zeke moaned like a wounded animal. Words like violence break the silence, painful to him, piercing right through him, more hurting than any stake could ever do.

Love hurts as much as it heals.

As much as Casey would try to warm Zeke's cold body, that cold body is dead and beyond any salvation. As much as Zeke would try to protect Casey's warm body, that warm body would be cold one day, if not by Death struck then by Zeke's love.

They knew that, both of them.

They lay awake, holding each other tight until the morning, enjoying the silence. Silence is the perfect vow.


End file.
